nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Classes
__TOC__ Revival of the mystery proposal Note: This is in reference to an older discussion called Mystery proposal about classes and feats, but the older discussions are now archived for being so old and bloated. --The Krit 19:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ok, let me start with saying, that i understand both sides here (and yes, i stumbled upon this old discussion by accident). I don't want to get too deep into the discussion about what is logical, what is intuitive, and how computer-logic and 'human intuitive brain function' are not the same. Lets just say that beginners (as i used to be once, too) need some time to grasp the concept of the reasoning behind the ambidexterity decision. putting it in the list is correct to keep things organised and (computer) logic. But of course humans grasp the concept of "everyone except the ranger, because he doesn't need it" much faster than they need to understand the current sorting. The NWN engine doesn't, because it can't think in categories such as "everyone except", it requires extensive lists, poor thing. but of course i wouldn't post here if i hadn't a construcitve contribution. In my oppinion the problem lies within the list of what are the selectable class feats. they are the feats selectable by certain classes, that don't have a separate bonus feat list (with few minor exceptions, once again a computer thing at sorting things logically). within this set of feats however i see two distinct subcategories: Feats that require you to have bard song and level in a class that gets bardsong (the bard) and feats that require you to have and level in a class that gets turn undead. We are talking about 4 classes in total here. those 4 get access to certain feats, that build upon and extend their specific low-level (automatic) class feats. And they can improve that character classes massivelly. (kind of, once you see it the first time, you go: "oh, OOOOOHHHH, now that's how it works, that's why i see so many .... builds). i would prefer if that feats were mentioned on the respective class-pages. (compare with weapon specialisation, its right there at lvl 4 of the fighter lvl progression). long story short, this is my proposal: We could put these feats in parantheses behind bard song and turn undead in the lvl progression, or we could put a note in the notes' section. something like: "Players interested in playing a ... might also want to have a look at the following feats:..., because they work nicely with and heavily influence and change the effects of Bard song/Turn undead " 15:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) (Gruftlord, who for some reason no longer can log in) * A few points/questions: All classes have bonus feat lists (ever since HotU was released). Into which of your subcategories (bard song and turn undead) do the weapon proficiency feats go? Ambidexterity and deflect arrows? Brew/craft/scribe, metamagic, and spell focus? Weapon specialization? --The Krit 18:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :* they don't belong into these categories, obviously. what if we just add some notes about the feats on the respective class pages? i think that would help in getting a good overview over these classes and their special traits and tricks faster. Does that imply all the casters should get hints to the metamagic feats and 'put spells on items' feats on their paes, too? i don't know. would it hurt? surely not. 03:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) (me again)